What Now?
by YaoiTotoro
Summary: Naruto ends up as Sasuke's editor (current work in progress)
1. Chapter 1

What now?

"Welp, I quit."

He gave up as he leaned back in his seat no longer giving a fuck.

"What no you can't do that!"

"Uh, I believe I just did."  
"No no no no no!" Naruto rolled his eyes as his guardian started his usual panic frenzy. "I do NOT want to be the penalty department!"

"Why still not used to it?"  
"We shouldn't have to be used to it in the first place!"

But alas no one cared. Poor Iruka.

Though I suppose Iruka wasn't really his 'guardian', he was more like the roommate that acted more of a father figure than his actual guardian Jiraiya did. See here's what happened. Naruto had practically grown up living on his own, since his parents had up and died on him at a young age. With no parents around to discipline him, Naruto grew up wild and free, which made him prone to doing VERY stupid things. Like say, oh I don't know, spray painting a statue. Of the mayor. On his face. Yeah, wow, what was he thinking? As a result, he WAS gonna go to juvie, until an officer asked for his parent's contact information only to find out he didn't have any. Which resulted in them going through his family records which had apparently been ignored for years since they found out that he actually had a godfather who was literally just a few god damn blocks away from him. Well his home was anyways… Luckily the bastered was the boss of THEE biggest writing industry called _Icha Icha_ and, well, let's just say it wasn't hard to shove Naruto onto some poor unlucky employee to crash with. Which totally sucked for Naruto cause not only was he practically babysat 24/7 but he was also immediately given the shittiest job EVER. Editing strike fanfictions /strike works of literature under the worst department (the teen, no, TWEEN romance department) for his god damn perverted godfather who he hadn't even seen since the last time his department got penalized. … why was it when shit happens his godfather was always there? Maybe this was a sign...

"We are NOT gonna get penalized for missing another deadline! Give it to me!" Iruka then snatched the paper Naruto had been editing from his desk. However instead of going straight to town and fixing it he looked over Naruto's notes. "You… you changed it."  
"Dude have you actually read the paper? Of course I changed it."

Iruka then flipped faster through the pages.

"You practically re-wrote the whole thing."  
"Well yeah, it was complete shit."

"Excuse me?" 

The room grew deadly silent but obviously Naruto didn't care. He was never afraid of speaking his mind. He then took the stack of paper from Iruka and swatted the cover before he continued.

"The story is complete shit. Not only does it suck, but it's clear that the guy who wrote this has never been in love. … let alone know what the fuck happiness is. Seriously it's supposed to be a romance which should leave the readers all fuzzy and mushy inside from feels; not leave them mushy from rotting decay and fuzzy from growing funguses caused by feeling dead inside."

First there was a cough. Then silence. Dead silence.

"Holly shit! Muh ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Naruto didn't even bother turning around, instead he groaned as he covered his face in shame.

Jiraiya, HIS BOSS, who had apparently been standing behind the whole entire time, was dying. Flat out dying. No seriously, if he didn't stop laughing like right now he was gonna have a heart attack. Welp, at least he was laughing. Maybe he wouldn't be fired. Not that he liked his job but thanks to the damn deal with the police it was either this or god knows how many years of community service doing pointless shit like helping little old lady's find their runaway cats and weeding gardens.

"Oh wow, burn!"

"Jiraiya, stop."

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha …etc"

Yeeeeeah, he wasn't gonna stop anytime soon.

It wasn't until Naruto noticed Kakashi smirking that Naruto actually became a bit concerned. He WASN'T gonna get fired right? Slowly turning around, he then made eye contact with someone giving him the death glare. It didn't take to long before he realized what he had done.

"This is yours… isn't it?"  
His glare deepened as he immediately snatched the paper from his hands. Yep defiantly his.

"But he's right you know." Jiraiya finally managed to die down a bit as the author jerked his head towards him in obvious repulse. "I told you not to take this job since it wasn't in your field of writing."

No comment was made. The guy clearly seemed to know that but continued to glare at him anyways as though it was still somehow HIS fault and not his. Jiraiya sighed and extended his hand towards the author so he could hand him the edited draft. Laughing ceased, he began looking over the work with complete seriousness. He hadn't actually read the paper, yet he seemed to of already known what was in it. Not because he was the boss and was usually told about things like this, but because of how well he knew the author. He knew precisely how badly he was gonna fuck this up and even knew how he was going to do it. While Naruto on the other hand…

"You actually managed to make some of this... decent."

Not good but decent. Which considering with what he had to work with wasn't actually all that bad. He then looked directly at Naruto.

"Wait, you were referring to me?"  
He then began rubbing his chin in contemplation. Well, Naruto's dad WAS a terrific writer… could that of somehow been passed onto him? This shitty little punk who couldn't give an ass about anything… be good at writing? He then made probably one of the riskiest decisions he had ever made. Well for the company anyways.

"Normally this is the time I would force the writer to drop the project." The author immediately avoided eye contact as Jiraiya continued. "But you really worked hard to get this project and you really are an incredible writer." 'seriously?' Naruto thought to himself in disbelief with an unconvinced expression on his face as he began slouching in his seat. "Which is why I will allow you to continue, b IF /b" he then pointed directly in front of him "you work with Naruto."

"…what?" 

"Uh yeah, what was that?"

"Congratulations Naruto." Jiraiya full out grinned. "You have now been promoted to personal editor of the world famous Uchiha Sasuke!" He then walked over and patted the overly shocked Naruto's shoulder. "Have fun." And laughed his ass off as we walked out the room slamming the door behind him.

"Ah hell no." the author commented as he paced himself back in forth in the room as he ran his fingers through his hair angary "I will NOT be working with an idiot like him!"

Naruto twitched as he slowly began sitting up right in his seat.

"Yeah well I don't wanna work with the lights of you either. … yoooou…"

"You?"  
"Yeah I have no idea who are."

The author froze and was completely flabbergast.

"Wait… seriously?"  
Now Kakashi was laughing.

"Oh my god this is gonna be greeeeeat."


	2. Chapter 2

What now? 2

"Da fuck is this?"

Naruto commented skeptically as he pinched the top corner of the piece of paper handed to him so that it was now dangling in front of his face.

"That would be a schedule."  
"HA!"

Naruto then tossed the piece of paper behind him. An't no way in hell he was gonna follow some damn schedule. …He makes his own plans.

"Fucking piece of-" Sasuke mumbled pinching the brim of his noise before going around the blond jack ass and picking the piece of paper up. "It's not YOUR schedule. It's mine."  
"Then why the fuck you giving it to me? I sure as hell don't want it."  
Ah if only his fans thought that way too…

"You need to know mine so you know when to come see me."  
"I don't want to see you."  
"God fucking… " Sasuke then sighed. He REALLY didn't want to see him either. "As my editor we need to do daily meet ups."

"Ever heard of the phone? Or the e-mail?"  
"In person."  
"Why?"  
Sasuke clasped his hands in front of his face then took a deep breath in. Why? Why did he have to be stuck with HIM of all people? Just… Why?

"Cause dumbass…that's your FUCKING JOB!"

"Language~" Kakashi chimed from the back of the room.

"GAH!"

Kakashi chuckled as he continued watching the two boys while sipping at his coffee. Just seeing these two made it worth getting up on time to get to work. Which of course did not go unnoticed.

"I'm surprised to actually see you here on time… for once."

"Morning to you to Iruka."

Kakashi took another sip as Iruka placed the pile of papers on the table in front of them. He then heard bickering and glanced up.

"They still at it?"  
"Yep."  
Iruka sighed. They had been assigned to work together two days ago and all they did was fight. Most of the time it wasn't even about the writing but for really stupid things. Like Naruto not holding the elevator open and Sasuke making him look over his old work to "get a feel for his writing style" but since they were never even published Naruto knew it was all bullshit. God everything they did WAS bullshit.

"They need to grow up."

"Or grow a pair…"  
"Huh?"  
But Kakashi said nothing and took a sip.

"Oh for the love of-! Just take it already!"

He then practically shoved the paper in Naruto's face. Naruto however slapped it away.  
"Why should I be the one who has to sync our schedules?! I'M the god damn editor! You should be making it so it fits MY schedule!"  
"I can't!"  
"And why's that? Is little miss high and mighty to used to just getting what she wants and can't do anything for herself? Ah boo hoo."  
"No! It's because-! … because…" he then side glanced away which in turn made Naruto raise a brow. Was he… embarrassed? He then gave a goofy smirk as he began elbowing Sasuke's side.

"Am I right, am I right? Come now, no need to be shy~"  
"… I still have to go to school."  
"… Oh." Naruto then flopped into his spinny chair and spun it until he faced his computer and started typing. "Well that was anti-climatic."

"I thought that was a given."  
"About what?"

"About me still being in school. I mean, we're about the same age. Right? Aren't you in school too?"  
"And I thought THAT was a given."  
"Huh?"

Naruto sighed as he turned his chair so he was facing him.

"Sasuke, I work here. Not as a writer who can just write things whenever convenient, but as a full time editor. I work the same amount of hours as anyone else working a regular job."

Sasuke blinked a few times.

"So… you're older than me?" Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and went back to typing. "No really, you're OLDER than me?!"

"… Is he?"  
Kakashi asked Iruka.

"How should I know?"  
"Aren't you living with him?"  
"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I know."

"Why?"

"Cause asking someone for there age is rude!"

"… it is?"  
"… considering YOU are the one with grey hair I'd thought you'd know that."  
"Hey!"

Kakashi semi whined as he stroked his hair. They then glanced over at the two boys. They were similar in height. And Naruto DID come off as a young rebellious teen. … how old was he?

"Well… we could ask Jiraiya. I mean, he'd know his age. … right?"

"How should I know?"

Kakashi just stood there dumb founded as Iruka began to twitch.  
"You… don't even know your own god damn god child's age?"  
"Give me a break, he only became a god child recently."

Iruka began to scream internally. Who in god's name thought uJiraiya/u would make a good god father?!

"That's it." Iruka waved his hands up in the air dismissively "I'm done." And proceeded walking out the office. Jiraiya just sat at his desk confused.

"Does his age really matter?"

"Well… if he's under 16 he shouldn't even be allowed to have a full time job. And even if he IS over 16, if he's under 18 and not at school you as his guardian well get severely penalized by the law for neglecting your own child's education."  
"… you're shitting me."

"No, no I am not." He then opened the door of the office and turned back smiling "Good luck."

Jiraiya just sat there jaw open in utter shock. Holly shit this was bad… He then bolted up from his seat. He needed to know that age, NOW.

"Oh my god well you let it go?"

"No, I'm not buying it. You can't be older than me."

"Denial~"

"Do you even know how old I am?"  
"Old enough to still go to school looser."  
Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"I'll have you know I've only got one more term left, so I'll be getting out soon."

"Oh you're 18 then?" Fuck. "You don't look 18."

"And neither do you!"

"Heeeey guys." Both boys stopped and looked up at seer confusion at Jiraiya. "What's uuuuuup?" neither wanted to talk. Considering all they've done together was bickering and absolutely nothing else (including getting some actual work done) they were afraid of what was to come.

"Noooooothing?"  
"Hm-mmm." Jiraiya smiled nodding. Which sadly instead of making him seem more casual like he wanted only made the two boys more nervous and panicked.

"W-w-were getting along just fine! Right … buddy?"  
Sasuke slapped his hand on his face. He totally forgot his name again.

"Seriously?"

"Shut-up and smile temeee~" Naruto whispered in a harsh chime.

"That's nice, that's nice…"  
They both began to sweat like crazy. He wasn't buying it, he wasn't buying it!

"Psssst teme!" Naruto then elbowed Sasuke's sides harshly "Do something!"

But he didn't know what to do either! Fuck!

"Ah ha ha ha?"

Naruto looked at him dully. Really?

"When I said 'do something' I didn't mean do something-" Jiraiya then proceed to laugh with completely threw the boys off guard. Sasuke then smirked.

"You were saying?"

"…fuck you."

"Ah yes you two boys are REAL close." He then swatted both there back as he full heartily continued to laugh. The two then looked at each other both thinking the same thing.

'holly shit he's lost his mind'

"Um, boss? Are you okay?"

Jiraiya twitched.

"Ha ha, yeah! I mean, of course I am! Why what could bring more joy to an old man than seeing his god son making friends with those in his age group?"  
"Age…group?" Naruto hesitated.  
"Well yeah, I mean, you two can't be all THAT much different in age. Ha ha." He then grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and shook him violently back in forth. "YOU ARE 18 RIGHT!?" 

"I DON'T KNOW!"

Jiraiya stopped shaking and everyone stopped what they were doing. The office was very silent.

"I… I don't know. … I stopped keeping track years ago…"


End file.
